ununiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser Koopa a.k.a Bowser is a weird creature, and Nobody knows what exactly he is. He is currently one of the greatest villains of all time, appearing in many Mario shames, being king of North Hyrule, and is considered one of the most powerful beings in existence. His ultimate goal is to destroy humanity and eats Children but he can never do it for some reason. He is also the greatest Koopa King. He is more powerful and deadly than the Teletubbies. History Early Life Nobody knows when Bowser was born, who his parents were, or where he came from. All we know is that he has existed for trillions of years. Bowser spent the first trillion years of his life trying to figure this out he wanted to invade . However, he eventually decided it was awesome that he was eating and killing people and he was the ruler of all of the bad guys and his nemises was Len and Justin. During 999999999999 BC, Bowser made the first scientific advancement the world had ever seen. He had created a koopa. This koopa is known as Dry Bones, as he is a skeleton today. Dry Bones proved to Bowser it is easy to make an army. Because of this, he became king of the koopas. He moved to Earth, and set up here. He is a dangerous, merciless, greedy, powerful, and feared dragon that lived in space a long time ago during 9999999999999999999BC years ago Gaining Power and Hyrulian Civil War Bowser eventually sat back and watched as the humans slowly became more and more advanced. Eventually, the Mushroom Kingdom was formed directly southwest of Bowser's HQ. Coincidentally, the very same day, Hyrule was set up directly north of Bowser's HQ. Shortly afterwards, Squadala Man and Bowser meet. The two discuss their plans, and Squadala Man gathers the Squadala Empire, but Bowser is in charge because Squadala Man wants to live. Bowser then became King of the koopa's (Actually, ever since the creation of Dry Bones, Bowser became king of the koopa's) and thus Bowser's Castle was created which was located in the north of Hyrule. .]] As he was gaining power, Bowser decided he needed more land. He went to Hyrule Castle, and asked King Harkinian if he could have Hyrule. The King spit in Bowser's face, so Bowser made Squadala Man join him to conquer Hyrule with their minions. This resulted in Bowser's new territory East Hyrule. Two days later, Bowser and his Squadala Man decided he wanted his face on this destruction, so their sent the koopa troopas and goombas and hammer bros and magikoopas and Squadala Knight's into what is now North Hyrule. Meeting Mario Bowser spent the next several hundred years overseeing the Hyrulian Civil War. Eventually, the war ended, so Bowser sent an army to bomb Mushroom Kingdom. He kidnapped the leader, Princess Peach, and held her captive. Mario saved her, and this started the long-time rivalry between Bowser and Mario. Teletubby invasion Being the evil people they are, the Teletubbies wanted to kill Bowser and take over his castle , using the Teletubby Army. They were doing a decent job, but then Bowser became Eviler Bowser and took out the army, before becoming Super Eviler Bowser and taking down the Teletubby Death Star. Bowser was impressed by how deadly and evil they were though, and they later became allies. Today Some days, Bowser lives in his castle with his kids, plotting with his allies ways to destroy good guys and enslave humanity. Other day, he tries to conquer nations and a lot of times he is successful. Personality Bowser, like all turtle things, is a weirdo. He enjoys calling people "Mario", and then killing them. That's about all he does. When he sees the REAL Mario, he called him Luigi. Nobody knows why. Probably because it makes him feel secure. Anyways, Bowser has no manners, as he is too busy melting people to learn manners. Powers Abilities It is very obvious that Bowser is a large and powerful dragon that can breathe fire, throw deadly Mushrooms, and use evil magic. When he acquires a Magnum, he will shoot everyone in the room, proving that he is skilled with guns. He also has great penmanship. He can also turn into Eviler Bowser or Super Eviler Bowser. When exposed to certain substances, he can also turn into Poison Bowser, Fire Bowser, Dry Bowser, or Acid Bowser. He can breathe in space and is immune to cold. Forms As stated above, Bowser has many forms that he can activate when exposed to different substances. *Eviler Bowser: Activated through unknown means. In this form, Bowser is just like his normal self, except more evil. *Giant Bowser: Activated through Kamek's magic. This form is just like Bowser's normal self, but much larger. *Dry Bowser: Activated by falling into lava. This form grants Bowser invincibility, despite the fact that his bones can fall apart and grow back together, and the ability to throw bones in addition to spitting fire. *Fire Bowser: Activated through prolonged exposure to heat. This form envelops Bowser's whole body in flames, rendering him fireproof and boosting his already powerful fire breath. *Poison Bowser: Activated through prolonged exposure to poison. This form is purple and allows Bowser to spit poisonous gas from his mouth. *Acid Bowser: Activated through prolonged exposure to acidic substances. This form is bulky, square-shouldered, and bright green. It gives Bowser the ability to spit acidic fireballs from his mouth. *Super Eviler Bowser: Bowser's most powerful ever and one of the most feared monsters and gods ever but is transformed through unknown means. This form is even more evil than the previous one, and grants Bowser the ability to breathe dark fireballs that are the size of Texas. This form even rivals the Undefeatables in sheer power. Sub-pages *Plans *Gallery *Quotes